Air induction systems provide filter intake to support fuel combustion in internal combustion engines. Similar systems may be used to provide filter air for uses such as air compressors, stationary engines, farm and construction equipment and the like.
Typically such air induction systems may include molded plastic air ducts and housings, such as produced by injection molding or blow molding techniques.